


Jumping to Conclusions

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [43]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Chekov is terrified, Crossover, Gen, Sherlock is a little bit of a dick, Star Trek - Freeform, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock is Interrogating a terrified Chekov, While John and bones are trying to tell him that the kid doesn't know anything. Must use the words "Tongue" and "Mayonnaise".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping to Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Good, good. My gosh, it's getting harder to think of things that won't be ridiculously complicated... Chekov is being interrogated by an angry Sherlock about a case, while Bones and John stand in the background trying to tell him that the poor kid doesn't know anything. You must include the words "Mayonnaise" and "tongue" in this. I'm not sure I would be able to do this myself, but let's see what you can do. ~ Your Lovely Anon.
> 
> (Words! But at least their’s no restriction on who can say what)

"The tan line on his wrist shows that Mr. Keller wore the watch until very recently, and the Mayonnaise stain on his right sleeve is particular to a little Russian Deli, famous for their sandwiches, a deli _you_ happen to frequent, Mr Chekov" said Sherlock, staring intensely at the young Russian boy in front of him “You’re on top of the suspect list, and, if you want a reduction in punishment, I suggest you loosen your tongue and tell me all you know."

"Sherlock you don’t even know if he’s done it yet" shouted John, and when that was met with a derisive chuckle, Bones said “Good God Man,he couldn’t have done it, because at the time of the robbery Chekov was helping me at my office!"

Sherlock rounded on McCoy, “That’s impossible, he had to have-" and then froze, his eyes going wide as he whispered “Oh", and smacked his palm to his forehead, then shouted “I’ve overlooked the Sister" before striding out the door, leaving a very relieved Chekov to slide onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been done! And both the words in the first sentence! Gosh they’re getting harder


End file.
